memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
USS Voyager
erklärt Lieutenant Stadi Paris, das Schiff habe eine Besatzungsstärke von 141 Personen. Dagegen meint die Captain Janeway aus der Zeit vor dem Start in , die Anfangsbesatzungsstärke der Voyager sei 153 gewesen. Im Laufe der Pilotdoppelfolge stirbt eine unbekannte Anzahl an Besatzungsmitglieder (mindestens 6, über ein Dutzend laut Harry Kim in ). Jedoch kommt am Ende der Episode auch eine unbekannte Anzahl an ehemaligen Maquis-Mitgliedern von der Val Jean (mindestens 21, Tuvok mitgerechnet) sowie Kes und Neelix wieder hinzu. Trotzdem hat das Schiff laut Janeway in noch Personalmangel. Obwohl Seksa in das Schiff verlässt, ist in plötzlich von 152 Männer und Frauen die Rede. In wird der Tod von 3 Besatzungsmitgliedern (darunter Kurt Bendera erwähnt. In wird Frank Darwin ermordet und in stirbt Michael Jonas. In wird Naomi geboren. In dieser Folge meint Chakotay, dass 347 Vidiianer doppelt so viele, wie sie selbst seien, was ~174 Besatzungsmitgliedern entsprechen würde. Etwas später in stirbt Bennet. In sterben Lon Suder, Hogan und ein weiteres Crewmitglied. In heißt es, dass sich 73 Männer auf dem Schiff befinden. In wird der Transporterchief von Tieran und in Marie Kaplan erschossen. Die Voth Forra Gegen und Tova Veer scannen in auf eine Distanz von 90 Lichtjahren 148 Lebewesen auf dem Schiff. Ebenfalls 148 Crewmitglieder werden wenig später in angegeben. In verlässt Kes das Schiff, jedoch kommt Seven hinzu. In erliegt ein Besatzungsmitglied den Experimenten der Srivani. Irgendwann vor Sevens eintreffen auf dem Schiff stirbt Fähnrich Ahni Jetal. ( ) In erwähnt der Doktor, dass ein Besatzungsmitglied bei den Holodeckkämpfen der Hirogen getötet wurde. In berichtet die Backup-Kopie des Doktors, dass 3 Besatzungsmitglieder von Tierans Entertrupp getötet wurden. In ist von 127, (den Doktor nicht mitgerechnet; Seven und Neelix wurden eventuell ebenfalls nicht gezählt, da sie wegen ihres Aussehens für eine Invasion der Föderation kaum infrage kommen) die Rede. In sagt Chakotay, dass er 150 Leben retten will, mit ihm und Harry Kim ergibt sich eine Besatzung von 152 Personen. Später berichtet Harry aus der Zukunft, das 150 Menschen gestorben sind. Tuvok redet in von 152 Personen. In scannen die Borg das Schiff und zählen offenbar 143 Personen. Neelix meint in , dass 146 Besatzungsmitglieder an Bord wären. Durch die Angriffe der nukleogenischen Lebensform werden laut Janeway 2 Besatzungsmitglieder getötet und ein weiteres erliegt nach Janways Logbucheintragung ihren Verletzungen. Die übrig gebliebene Crew der [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] kommt in hinzu (5 Personen). In werden die 4 jugendlichen Borg-Drohnen und ein Fötus aufgenommen. In verlassen Mezoti, Azan und Rebi das Schiff. Seven erwähnt in dieser Folge, bisher seien 38 Crewmitglieder im Delta-Quadranten ums Leben gekommen. In heißt es, ein Viertel der Crew sei Maquis, und, dass sich 23 Maquis an Bord befinden. Dies würde bedeuten, dass nur noch ~100 Personen an Bord wären. In wird angegeben, dass 140 Mensch an Bord sind, das schließt aber ausdrücklich fremde Spezies nicht ein. In ist Neelix scheinbar immer noch der Meinung, die Crew bestehe aus 146 Personen. In werden 138 Besatzungsmitglieder von den Quarren zur Arbeit gezwungen (ohne Neelix, Harry Kim, Chakotay und den Doktor). Es ist unklar ob Naomi Wildman, Icheb und der Borg-Fötus mitgezählt wurden. In wird Joseph Carey von Verin erschossen. In verlässt Neelix die USS Voyager und in wird Miral Paris geboren. In verschiedenen Episoden wird die Besatzungsstärke mit ~150 angegeben, darunter in . Laut dem Buchrücken des Romans „Der Beschützer“ hatte die Voyager zu Beginn ihrer ersten Mission 288 Besatzungsmitglieder, mehr als doppelt so viele wie in der Serie. ;Waffensysteme :Photonentorpedos (Mark XXV, Typ 6, Klassen 9, 10) :2 Trikobalt- torpedos (2371) :2 Rampen für 13 Biomolekulare Sprengköpfe (2374) :1 Gravimetrie- torpedo (2374) :Transphasen- torpedos (2378) ;Verteidigungssysteme:Ablativgeneratoren (2378) |Bild2=Voyager von unten.jpg }} Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]] ist ein Forschungsschiff der ''Intrepid''-Klasse aus dem 24. Jahrhundert, das auf seiner ersten Mission unter dem Kommando von Captain Kathryn Janeway durch einen Unfall in den Delta-Quadranten geschleudert wird. Die dezimierte Besatzung wird durch die Crew der Val Jean ergänzt, einem Maquis-Raider, der ebenfalls im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist. Besatzung Kommandostab *Kommandant: **Captain Kathryn Janeway *Erster Offizier: **Lieutenant Commander Cavit (2371 gestorben) **Commander Chakotay (ab 2371) *Taktischer Offizier und Sicherheitschef: **Fähnrich Rollins (2371) **2. Offizier Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (ab 2371) *Chefingenieur: **Lieutenant Junior Grade B'Elanna Torres (ab 2371) *Steuermann: **Lieutenant Stadi (2371 gestorben) **3. Offizier Lieutenant/Fähnrich/Lieutenant Junior Grade Thomas Eugene Paris (ab 2371) *Chefarzt: **Lieutenant Commander (2371 gestorben) **Der Doktor (MHN Modell 1) (ab 2371) *Operations Manager: **Fähnrich Harry Kim Hinzugewonnene Besatzungsmitglieder *Koch, Moraloffizier und Botschafter im Delta-Quadranten: Neelix (bis 2377) *medizinische Assistentin: Kes (bis 2374) *Leitung der Astrometrie: Seven of Nine (ab 2374) *Student der Astrometrie: Icheb (ab 2376) *Medizinisch-Holografisches-Notfallprogramm (MHN; war im Delta-Quadranten das erste mal im Dienst) Verstorbene Besatzungsmitglieder *[[Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Voyager#Vulkanoide Krankenschwester|Die Krankenschwester der Voyager]] (2371) *[[Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Voyager#Chefarzt|Arzt der Voyager]] (2371 *Peter Durst (2371) *Maschinenraum-Crewman: Frank Darwin (2372) *Lon Suder (2373) *Ingenieur Hogan (2373) *Fähnrich Lyndsay Ballard (2373) *Fähnrich Martin (2373) *zweiter Chefingenieur: Lieutenant Joe Carey (2377) Liste der Crewmitglieder der USS Voyager|Liste von Sternenflottenverlusten#Verluste der USS Voyager Liste von Sternenflottenverlusten}} Allgemeine Informationen Besonderheiten [[Datei:Voyager-Seite vor Nebel.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager von der Seite]] * Die Besatzung der Voyager bestand nach der Ankunft im Delta-Quadranten zu einem kleinen Teil aus ehemaligen Maquis-Mitgliedern, die sich allerdings im Laufe der Zeit gut in die Mannschaft integrieren. * Bis zum Treffen mit der [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] galt die Voyager nach der ersten Kontaktaufnahme zur Sternenflotte als deren einziges Raumschiff im Delta-Quadranten. * Die USS Voyager schaffte es, eine Strecke von annähernd 70.000 Lichtjahren innerhalb von ca. sechseinhalb Jahren zurückzulegen (Flug durch den Transwarpkanal mitgerechnet) - weiter und schneller war nur die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]] unter Captain Picard unterwegs. * Das MHN der Voyager war beinahe während des gesamten Rückfluges aktiviert und hat sich in dieser Zeit zu einem vollwertigen Besatzungsmitglied entwickelt. * Die Voyager ist wohl das einzige Schiff, das den Urknall gesehen hat. ( ) * Die Voyager hat die fortschrittlichsten Forschungseinrichtungen der Sternenflotte. ( ) Besondere Einrichtungen ;Deck 2 :Sektion 13: Casino ( ) :Kabine 1 25 Alpha, zuerst Kathryn Janeways persönlicher Speiseraum, dann Neelix' Küche ( ) ;Deck 8 :Sektion 29: Astrometrisches Labor ( ) :Steuerbord: Sektion 29 Alpha, Frachtraum 2: Seven of Nines Alkoven ( ) Quartiere Geschichte Anfänge [[Datei:USS Voyager im Trockendock der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft 2371.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager im Trockendock der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft]] Die USS Voyager ist eines der ersten Schiffe der Intrepid-Klasse, die auf der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft gebaut wurden und läuft 2371 bei Sternzeit 48038.5Die Sternzeit des Stapellaufs wird in keiner Episoden genannt, sondern steht auf der [[Liste von Widmungsplaketten#USS Voyager|Widmungsplakette der Voyager]] auf der McKinley-Station im Erdorbit unter dem Kommando von Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Stapel. Die erste Mission [[Datei:USS Voyager bei DS9.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager bei ihrem Abflug von Deep Space 9]] Die erste Mission der Voyager führt das Schiff und seine bis dahin ausschließlich aus Sternenflottenoffizieren bestehende Crew nach einem Zwischenstopp auf der Raumstation Deep Space 9 in die Badlands, wo man nach einem verschollenen Maquisschiff suchen soll. Auf diesem Schiff befindet sich der langjährige Vertraute von Captain Janeway und taktische Offizier der Voyager Lieutenant Tuvok auf einer Geheimdienstmission. Bei dieser Suche werden das Schiff, wie auch zuvor der gesuchte Maquis-Raider in den Badlands von einer Verlagerungswelle erfasst und in den Delta-Quadranten geschleudert. ( ) Im Delta-Quadranten 2371 thumb|Die Phalanx des Fürsorgers Die beiden Schiffe befinden sich über 70.000 LichtjahreDie Entfernungsangaben sind vermutlich immer stark gerundet und immer nur auf einige tausend Lichtjahre genau, da in der Summe erheblich mehr als 70.000 Lichtjahre herauskommen. Eine tabellarische Übersicht über die in Episoden genannten Entfernungen befindet sich auf der Diskussionsseite. von ihrer ursprünglichen Position wieder und den beiden Crews steht eine 70-jährige Heimreise bevor. In den ersten Tagen begegnet die Crew gleich mehreren neuen Spezies, darunter auch den feindseligen Kazon. Der Talaxianer Neelix und die Ocampa Kes werden nach dem Tod des Fürsorgers Crewmitglieder der Voyager. Bei einem Gefecht mit den Kazon wird die Val Jean zerstört, sodass die Maquis-Crew, die zuvor auf die Voyager transferiert worden ist, nun in die Crew integriert werden muss. Da es auf der Voyager ebenfalls Verluste gibt, werden diese durch Mitglieder des Maquis ersetzt. Auch zwei Führungspositionen, der Posten des ersten Offiziers und der des Chefingenieurs, werden von Maquis übernommen. Der verstorbene Chefarzt wird dauerhaft durch das MHN ersetzt. ( ) Mehrmals treffen sie auch auf die Vidiianer, eine Rasse die von einer Krankheit befallen ist und deshalb andere Rassen angreift um deren Organe und Körperteile zu transplantieren. ( ) Bei einer weiteren Begegnung mit den Kazon entdeckt man auf einem beschädigten Schiff von ihnen Föderationstechnologie. Die ehemalige Maquis Seska, eine als Bajoranerin getarnte Cardassianerin, wird als Verräterin entlarvt und läuft daraufhin zu den Kazon über. ( ) 2372 Die Crew begegnet in diesem Jahr mehrmals den Kazon. Die Überläuferin Seska unterstützt diese im Kampf gegen die Voyager und hilft ihnen dabei, weitere Technologie der Föderation zu stehlen. Ende des Jahres wird das Schiff wieder in ein Gefecht mit den Kazon verwickelt. Kurz bevor die Kazon die Voyager entern und übernehmen, wird Tom Paris mit einem Shuttle losgeschickt um Hilfe zu holen. Die Crew wird derweil auf einem Planeten ausgesetzt. Paris bittet erfolgreich bei einem talaxianischen Konvoi um Hilfe, der daraufhin die Voyager angreift. Während dieser Zeit sabotieren der Doktor und Fähnrich Lon Suder die Schiffssysteme, wobei Suder getötet wird. Nachdem die Kazon das Schiff verlassen haben, kann die Crew wieder an Bord geholt werden. ( ) 2373 thumb|Das Schiff von Spezies 8472 Mitte des Jahres baut die Crew auf einem Planeten der Sakari Gallizit ab, das zur Wartung des Warpantriebs benötigt wird. Dabei stößt man das erste mal auf die Borg, in Form einer toten Drohne. ( ) Ende des Jahres 2373 begegnet die Voyager erstmals Spezies 8472, als sie in das Gebiet der Borg hinein fliegt. Diese Spezies stellt sich als extrem feindselig und den Borg überlegen heraus. Um das Borg-Territorium sicher durchqueren zu können, geht die Crew eine kurze Allianz mit den Borg ein, um sie im Kampf gegen Spezies 8472 zu unterstützen. Mit Hilfe von Nanosonden der Borg wird auf der Voyager eine wirkungsvolle Waffe gegen Spezies 8472 entwickelt. ( ) 2374 Nach dem Ende der Allianz verbleibt die Borg-Drohne Seven of Nine auf der Voyager und wird Mitglied der Crew. Wenige Tage später hat die Voyager den Borgraum durchquert und Kes verlässt wegen ihrer wachsenden telepathischen Fähigkeiten das Schiff. Als Dank an die Crew befördert sie das Schiff mit Hilfe ihrer Fähigkeiten 9500 Lichtjahre in Richtung Erde. ( ) Die Voyager entdeckt ein weit verzweigtes Kommunikationsnetzwerk der Hirogen, das bis an den Rand des Alpha-Quadranten reicht. Da sich ein Sternenflottenschiff in Reichweite des Netzwerkes befindet, wird kurzerhand der Doktor auf die [[USS Prometheus (Prometheus-Klasse)|USS Prometheus]] transferiert. Dieses Schiff war kurz zuvor von Romulanern übernommen worden, der Doktor kann es aber mit der Unterstützung eines MHN Typ II zurückerobern und der Sternenflotte Bericht erstatten. Diese ruft daraufhin das Pfadfinder-Projekt ins Leben. Die Voyager ist zu diesen Zeitpunkt noch über 60.000 Lichtjahre von Zuhause entfernt. ( ) Die Hirogen erobern die Voyager und nehmen die Crew gefangen. Sie statten einen Großteil der Crew mit einer neuen Persönlichkeit aus und platzieren sie in einer Simulation des Zweiten Weltkrieges auf dem Holodeck. Der Doktor, der die Verletzten aus den Simulationen behandeln muss, kann dabei einigen Crewmitgliedern ihre richtige Persönlichkeit zurückgeben, die das Schiff dann zurückerobern können. Janeway schließt mit dem Anführer der Hirogen ein Abkommen und überlässt ihnen die Holotechnologie. ( ) Die Crew stößt auf eine Konzentration an Omega-Molekülen und die Omega-Direktive tritt in Kraft. Diese muss allerdings modifiziert werden und die Zerstörung des Omega-Moleküls wird durch die Crew durchgeführt. ( ) 2375 [[Datei:Voyager feuert auf Equinox.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager stellt die Equinox.]] In diesem Jahr legt die Voyager mit einem selbst gebauten, aber fehlerhaften Quantenslipstreamantrieb und einer von den Borg entwendeten Transwarpspule insgesamt 30.000 Lichtjahre zurück. ( ) Das Schiff fliegt zu Beginn des Jahres in die Leere hinein, eine Region, die sich über 2.500 Lichtjahre ausdehnt und in der es keine Sterne gibt. Im Normalfall hätte die Crew über zwei Jahre gebraucht, um die Ausdehnung zu durchfliegen, wäre die nicht durch einen malonischen Frachter, der die Leere zur Abfallentsorgung benutzt, auf ein Wurmloch gestoßen, das zur andern Seite der Ausdehnung führt. ( ) Captain Janeway beschließt eine Transwarpspule von einer beschädigten Borg-Sphäre zu stehlen. Die Aktion ist erfolgreich, aber Seven of Nine wird gefangen genommen und soll ins Kollektiv zurückkehren. Ein kleines Team unter der Leitung von Captain Janeway folgt der Sphäre mit dem Delta Flyer zum Unikomplex, wo Seven of Nine aus den Händen der Borg-Königin befreit werden kann. ( ) Mitte des Jahres ist die Crew noch rund 50.000 Lichtjahre von der Heimat entfernt. Ende des Jahres empfängt die Voyager überraschenderweise den Notruf eines weiteren Föderationsschiff. Als man die [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] erreicht, wird sie von nukleogenischen Lebensformen angegriffen, die aus dem Subraum kommen. Die Voyager kann vorläufig beide Schiffe vor dem Angriff schützen und man trifft sich mit der Crew der Equinox, die ebenfalls durch den Fürsorger im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist. Bei der näheren Untersuchung des schwer beschädigten Schiffes, findet man ein verstrahltes Labor, in dem der Doktor entdeckt, dass die Crew der Equinox fragwürdige Experimente an den nukleogenen Kreaturen durchführt, um die Leistung des Warpantriebs zu steigern. ( ) Die Equinox flieht mit dem Doktor und Seven of Nine an Bord vor der Voyager. Nach einem Gefecht zwischen beiden Schiffen ist die Equinox schwer beschädigt. Die wenigen überlebenden Crewmitglieder können noch von Bord gebeamt werden bevor der Warpkern bricht. Sie werden unter strenger Bewachung in die Crew der Voyager aufgenommen. ( ) 2376 Die Mannschaft hilft einem Alien namens Tash, der ebenfalls im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist, dabei sein Subraumkatapult fertigzustellen, womit er schneller seine Heimat erreichen will. Nachdem er das Katapult erfolgreich getestet hat, erlaubt er der Voyager es ebenfalls zu nutzen. So kann das Schiff innerhalb von wenigen Stunden 30 Sektoren zurücklegen und die Reise so um drei Jahre verkürzen. ( ) Anfang des Jahres gelingt es der Sternenflotte mit der MIDAS-Phalanx Kontakt mit der Voyager herzustellen. Die Übertragungszeit ist zwar begrenzt, ermöglicht aber einen dauernden Informationsaustausch und Kontakt mit Verwandten Zuhause. ( ) 2377 thumb|''Friendship 1'' im Anflug auf [[Uxal]] Die Voyager folgt einem Notruf und findet eine Raumstation der Hirogen mit einer riesigen Holosimulation und wird damit in einen Aufstand der Hologramme gegen die Hirogen verwickelt. ( ) Das Schiff läuft auf eine Subraummine auf und wird mit Tetryonstrahlung überflutet, sodass die Crew das Schiff in den Rettungskapseln verlassen muss. Dabei wird der Doktor erstmals in seiner Funktion als Kommandierendes Notfall-Hologramm eingesetzt und erhält das Kommando über das Schiff. Die Crew wird kurz darauf von den Quarren gefangen genommen, einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen und anschließend als Arbeiter in Einrichtungen auf dem Heimatplaneten eingesetzt. Lediglich ein Außenteam, das mit dem Delta Flyer unterwegs war ist nicht betroffen und kann mit dem Doktor die Mannschaft retten. ( ) Den Mitarbeitern des Pfadfinder-Projekt gelingt es, jeden Tag eine 11-minütige Kommunikationsverbindung zur Voyager herzustellen. ( ) Die Sternenflotte beauftragt die Voyager die Sonde Friendship 1 ausfindig zu machen, welche im 21. Jahrhundert von der Erde aus gestartet wurde und sich nun in dem Gebiet befindet, das die Voyager gerade durchquert. Das Schiff ist mittlerweile nur noch 30.000 Lichtjahre von der Heimat entfernt. ( ) 2378 thumb|Das Transwarpzentrum Die Crew stößt auf ein Asteroidenfeld in dem sich eine talaxianische Kolonie befindet und Neelix verlässt das Schiff, um dort zu bleiben. Die Voyager stößt in einem Nebel auf ein Transwarpzentrum der Borg. Mit Hilfe von Technologie aus der Zukunft ist die Voyager in der Lage, sich gegen die vielen Borgschiffe zur Wehr zu setzen und kann einen Transwarpkanal in den Alpha-Quadranten benutzen. Außerdem gelingt es der Voyager beim Durchflug durch den Transwarpkanal diesen hinter sich zu zerstören. ( ) Alternative Zeitlinien Temporale Inversion Fähnrich Harry Kim erwacht auf der Erde in einer alternativen Zeitlinie, in der er nie der Besatzung der Voyager zugeteilt wurde. Er erfährt, dass eine temporale Anomalie ihn in diese Zeitlinie gebracht hat und dass er wieder in die Anomalie fliegen muss, um in seine Realität zurückzukehren. Mit Hilfe des Tom Paris der alternativen Zeitlinie gelingt es Kim zur Anomalie zu fliegen und in seine Realität zurückzukehren. ( ) Krenim-Imperium Die Voyager fliegt ins Krenim-Territorium und begegnet dem Zeitschiff von Annorax, mit dessen Hilfe dieser die Zeitlinie massiv manipuliert. Er möchte einen bestimmten Zustand wiederherstellen, und will dazu auch die Voyager zerstören. Diese wird so in einen fast ein Jahr dauernden Konflikt verwickelt, der mit der Zerstörung des Zeitschiffes und der Wiederherstellung der normalen Zeitlinie endet. ( ) Test des Quanten-Slipstream-Antriebs 15 Jahre in der Zukunft finden Harry Kim und Chakotay das Wrack der Voyager auf einem Eisplaneten, wo sie das MHN und die Leiche von Seven of Nine bergen. Mit Hilfe eines temporalen Transmitters der Borg und Sevens Borgimplantaten wollen sie der Seven in der Vergangenheit eine Nachricht schicken, um zu verhindern, dass der Flug mit dem neuen Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb der Voyager in einer Katastrophe endete, die nur sie beide im Delta Flyer überleben würden. Der erste Versuch hat nicht den gewünschten Effekt, erst der zweite Versuch mit einem anderen Datensatz bewirkt, dass die Voyager vorzeitig aus dem Slipstream fällt und der Zerstörung entgeht. Nachdem man die Fehlerursache kennt, wird der Antrieb demontiert. ( ) Die Reise der Voyager Modifikationen und Maßnahmen thumb|Modifikationen thumb|Die Kabine 125 Alpha zu Küche umfunktioniert thumb|Der Hydroponische Garten in Frachtraum 2 [[Datei:Delta Flyer im Hangar.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer]] thumb|Die Borg Alkoven in Frachtraum 2 thumb|Der Frachtraum, welcher von den Borg verändert wurde Auch wenn Schiffe der Intrepid-Klasse für Langstreckenflüge im Tiefenraum gebaut sind, sind Reparaturen und Instandhaltung problematisch, da alle Reparatur- und Wartungsarbeiten alleine von der Crew der Voyager durchgeführt werden müssen, ohne auf Wartungseinrichtungen der Sternenflotte zurückgreifen zu können. Um die volle Leistungsfähigkeit des Schiffes zu erhalten, werden im Laufe der Zeit einige Systeme teils mit Alientechnologie modifiziert und einige neue Technologien entwickelt. Außerdem müssen auf der Voyager Maßnahmen ergriffen werden, um die langfristige Nahrungsmittelversorgung sicherzustellen, sowie den Langstreckenkomfort trotz mangelnder Freizeiteinrichtungen und Landgänge zu erhöhen. * Sämtliches Sicherheitspersonal wurde nach Deck 7 verlegt. Dadurch konnte man Energie von Deck 9 abziehen und in den Antrieb leiten ( ) * Frachtraum 2 wird in einen hydroponischen Garten umgewandelt, um Pflanzen anzubauen ( ). * Ein Astrometrisches Labor wird eingerichtet, um Navigationsdaten für die Route nach Hause auszuwerten und so die Dauer der Heimreise zu verkürzen. * Der Speiseraum des Captains wird in eine Kombüse umgebaut, sodass die Nutzung und damit der Energieverbrauch der Replikatoren eingeschränkt werden kann. Dafür mussten einige Energieleitungen des Casino umgeleitet werden, dafür wird eine Thermalphalanx eingebaut. ( ) * Die Effektivität der Replikatoren wird verdreifacht, wodurch die Voyager 500 Personen mit Nahrung versorgen kann und dafür nur die Hälfte der Energie benötigt. ( ) * Spezielle Trainingskurse für die neuen Besatzungsmitglieder aus den Reihen der Maquis werden eingerichtet. ( ) * Verschiedene Systeme werden mit Borgtechnologie aufgerüstet. * Um schneller die weite Strecke zu überwinden, wurde zeitweise der Warpantrieb zu einen Quanten-Slipstream-Antrieb umgerüstet, allerdings wieder zurückgebaut, als der neue Antrieb beinahe das Schiff zerstörte. ( ) * Frachtraum 2 auf Deck 8 wird bei Sternzeit 51003.7 von den Borg assimiliert. Die Borg-Technologie kann aber wieder entfernt werden: ** Da jedoch die Energiekupplungen dort effizienter arbeiten als zuvor, werden einige der Änderungen beibehalten. ( ) ** Da Seven of Nine, nachdem sie aus dem Kollektiv befreit wird, auf die Regeneration innerhalb eines Borg-Alkovens angewiesen ist, werden vier davon im Frachtraum zurückgelassen ( ). Fortan dient dieser Seven of Nine als Quartier. ( ) * Das MHN wird so umprogrammiert, dass es sich selbst aktivieren und abschalten kann. Außerdem wird es dahingehend modifiziert, dass es dauerhaft aktiv sein kann, was die ursprüngliche Programmierung nicht vorsieht. * Das MHN wird mit einem Mobilen Emitter aus dem 29.Jahrhundert ausgestattet. Wodurch sich der Doktor überall frei bewegen kann. ( ) * Der Computerkern wird mit Borg-Algorithmen verbessert, was anfangs zu Fehlfunktionen führt. ( ) * Tuvok entwickelt den Unimatrixschild, welcher in der Multispatialen Sonde und dem Delta Flyer zum Einsatz kommt. ( ) * Der Delta Flyer, ein besonders leistungsfähiges Shuttle, wird an Bord entwickelt und gebaut. * Kurz vor dem Ende ihrer Reise wird die Voyager mit Verteidigungssystemen aus der Zukunft ausgestattet, wie beispielsweise Ablativgeneratoren und Transphasentorpedos. * Es wurde auch versucht, zusätzliche Energie für den Warpantrieb aus den Holodeck-Reaktoren zu beziehen. Sie scheiterten jedoch, da die Holodeck-Energie-Matrix nicht kompatibel mit anderen Energiesystemen ist. Bei dem Versuch, die Reaktoren anzuzapfen, explodierte die Hälfte der Energierelais ( ). * Der Warpkern der Voyager funktioniert bis zu drei Jahren, bevor er mit Dilithiumkristallen neu bestückt werden muss. Die Reaktionskammer ist mit einem Kompositor ausgestattet, der es ermöglicht, das Dilithium zu rekristallisieren. ( ) * Als die Voyager 2375 die Leere durchquert, wird vorgeschlagen Frachtraum 2 mit Holoemittern aus zu statten und ihn so in ein drittes Holodeck zu verwandeln. ( ) Technik aus anderen Zeiten und alternativen Zeitlinien ;Ablativpanzerung:[[Datei:AblativeArmierung3.jpg|thumb|Die USS Voyager aktiviert ihre Ablativgeneratoren]] Die USS Voyager adaptiert diese Technik aus einer alternative Zeitlinie, um in einen Nebel zu fliegen, in welchem sich ein Transwarpzentrum der Borg befindet.( ) ;Transphasentorpedo:[[Datei:Transphasentorpedo.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager feuert einen Transphasentorpedo aus ihrer Achtern-Torpedorampe ab.]] Diese Technik wird ebenfalls adaptiert, um in den von den Borg regierten Nebel zu durchqueren. ( ) ;Mobiler Emitter:thumb|Der mobile Emitter des Doktors aus dem 29. Jahrhundert Der mobile Emitter des Doktors stammt aus dem 29. Jahrhundert und gibt dem Doktor die Freiheit, die Krankenstation zu verlassen, was ihn zu einem freien Individuum macht ( ). Wissenschaftliche Erfolge * Die Voyager entdeckte im Delta-Quadranten das Element 247. ( ) * Auf der USS Voyager gelang zu Sternzeit 51451,2 die erste erfolgreiche Wiederbelebung einer Lebensform, die mehr als 18 Stunden nach ihrem Tod durchgeführt wurde. Das Besatzungsmitglied Neelix wurde nach genau 18 Stunden, 29 Minuten und 13 Sekunden mit Hilfe von Borg-Technologie wiederbelebt. ( ) * Tom Paris flog den ersten Warp-10-Flug in der Geschichte der Föderation. Obwohl er nur teilweise erfolgreich war, stellt er einen Meilenstein im Warp-Flug dar. ( ) * Seven of Nine gelang es zufällig das Omega-Molekül kurz vor seiner Vernichtung völlig zu stabilisieren, dies gelang nicht einmal den Borg. ( ) Erstkontakte Die Voyager hat im Laufe ihrer Reise eine Vielzahl von Erstkontakten hergestellt. Seit der Zeit von James T. Kirk hat kein Schiff mehr so viele Erstkontakte hergestellt. 2371 * Nacene (Fürsorger), Talaxianer, Kazon, Ocampa ( ) * Vidiianer ( ) * nukleogenischen Nebelwesen ( ) * Numiri ( ) * Sikarianer ( ) * Photonische Energiewesen ( ) * Ilidarianer ( ) * Komar ( ) * Haakonianer ( ) * Erstkontakt mit einer Kolonie von Nachkommen durch die Briori entführter Menschen. ( ) * weitere Spezies ( ) 2372 * reptilartige Lebensform ( ) * Bothaner ( ) * "Geister des Himmels" - eine Spezies, welche die Erde schon vor ca. 45.000 Jahren besuchten ( ) * Alsaurianer ( ) * automatisierte kybernetische Einheiten ( ) * Trabe ( ) * Rakosaner ( ) * Drayaner ( ) * Kohl ( ) 2373 * Spezies auf einer steinzeitlichen Entwicklungsstufe ( ) * Akritirianer ( ) * Der Schwarm ( ) * Enaraner ( ) * Nechani ( ) * Ilari ( ) * Tak Tak ( ) * Kolaati, Spezies eines Händlers und weitere nicht benannte Spezies ( ) * Die Kooperative ( ) * Mikhal ( ) * Nezu, Etanianer ( ) * Nasari, Taresianer ( ) * Voth ( ) * weitere Spezies ( ) * Nyrianer ( ) * Spezies 8472 ( ) 2374 * Caatati ( ) * Vori, Kradin ( ) * Arritheaner, Serosianer ( ) * B'omar ( ) * Srivani ( ) * Krenim, Zahl ( ) * Mawasi, Nihydron ( ) * Mari ( ) * Vasari ( ) * Traumspezies ( ) * Hirogen ( ) * Entharaner ( ) * Benthani ( ) * weitere Spezies ( ) * Ramuraner ( ) * biomimetische Lebensform - Silberblut( ) * Spezies 116 ( ) 2375 * Malon ( ) * weitere Spezies ( ) * Erster ( ) * Spezies 8472 ( ) * Spezies 6339 ( ) * Zytoplasmische Lebensform ( ) * Moneaner ( ) * Devore ( ) * photonische Lebensform ( ) * weitere Spezies, weitere Spezies ( ) * Varro ( ) * Chaoswesen ( ) * Hazari ( ) * Mitglieder der Denkfabrik ( ) * Kadi-Mönche ( ) 2376 * weitere Spezies ( ) * energetische Lebensform ( ) * Kesat, Ba'Neth ( ) * Turei, Vaadwaur ( ) * weitere Spezies ( ) * Qomar ( ) * Norcadianer ( ) * Kobali ( ) * Brunali ( ) * Dunkle-Materie-Lebensform ( ) * Telsianer ( ) * weitere Spezies ( ) * weitere Spezies ( ) * energetische Lebensform ( ) 2377 * weitere Spezies ( ) * Antarianer ( ) * Dinaali, Jye, weitere Spezies, weitere Spezies ( ) * Lokirrim ( ) * Annari, Kraylor ( ) * Idens Hologramme ( ) * Nygeaner, Benkaraner ( ) * weitere Spezies, Bewohner der Leere ( ) * Quarren ( ) * Uxali ( ) * Ledosianer, Ventu ( ) 2378 * weitere Spezies ( ) Bedeutung in fremden Kulturen „Kriegsschiff Voyager“ Als „Kriegsschiff Voyager“ bezeichnen die Vaskaner die Voyager in ihren Geschichtsakten. Besonderheiten Das Schiff ist mit einer Reihe von Verbesserungen ausgestattet, allerdings sind diese in erster Linie kriegerischer Natur. So verfügt man über ein kleines Borg-Kollektiv, das unter Führung von Seven of Nine im Frachtraum der Voyager stationiert ist und die Sicherheit unterstützt. Die Bewaffnung ist außerdem stärker als die jedes realen Schiffes der Sternenflotte: 25 Phaserbänke und 30 Torpedo-Abschussrampen machen dieses Schiff zu einem starken Gegner. Ergänzt wird dies durch biogene Waffen, die durch den Doktor, der hier ein Android ist, kontrolliert werden. Außerdem verfügt das Schiff über Kampfshuttles. Zuletzt wurde die Hüllenpanzerung verstärkt, sodass sie nun dreimal stärker ist. Die Besatzung Ähnlich wie auf Schiffen im Spiegeluniversum ist die Besatzung hier skrupellos und gewaltbereit. Des weiteren scheut man nicht zurück, jedes verfügbare Mittel einzusetzen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Captain Janeway regiert das Schiff mit eiserner Hand. Fremde Völker, z. B. die Kazon, selbst Borg, wurden zwangsweise in die Crew integriert. Captain Janeway hat hier kurze Haare, Neelix ist auf der Brücke an der OPS tätig und Chakotay besitzt eine Tätowierung, die seine gesamte Gesichtshälfte bedeckt. Die Besatzung trägt keine Kommunikatoren an der Uniform, auch fehlen die Rangabzeichen. Das sonst graue Unterteil der Uniform ist schwarz und es werden ebenfalls schwarze Lederhandschuhe getragen. Weiter stehen an jeder Tür Wachen ( ). „Himmelsschiff“ Die Voyager wird 2376 in den Orbit eines Planeten gezogen und taucht damit am Himmel eines vorindustriellen Volkes auf und bleibt dort aus der Sicht des Planeten für mehrere Jahrhunderte. Das Schiff wird von der Bevölkerung als „Himmelsschiff“ und „Lichtbringer“ verehrt und wird schnell das zentrale Objekt in der Mythologie der Bewohner des Planeten. Jede Gesellschaft, die sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte entwickelt, ist bestrebt, mit dem Himmelsschiff Kontakt aufzunehmen. Schließlich gelingt es der Spezies, eine Raumfähre zum „Himmelsschiff“ zu schicken. Sie entdecken daraufhin, dass ihr Planet einen vollkommen anderen Zeitrahmen besitzt. Während für die Besatzung der Voyager nur Stunden vergangen sind, sind auf dem Planeten Jahrhunderte vergangen. ( ) Siehe auch * [[Liste von Shuttles der Föderation#Shuttles der USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|Liste der Shuttles der Voyager]] * [[Reise der Voyager|Reise der Voyager]] * [[Logbuch der USS Voyager|Logbuch der USS Voyager]] Hintergrundinformationen Da die Voyager mehrere Jahre im Delta-Quadranten verschollen war und keinerlei Versorgung durch die Sternenflotte erhielt, sollte sie wohl eine limitierte Anzahl an Photonentorpedos und Shuttles haben. Im Laufe der Serie feuerte die Voyager mindestens 120 Torpedos ab, davon mindestens zwei vom Typ 6; außerdem mindestens zwei Trikobalttorpedos. Im Laufe der Serie werden außerdem mindestens 12 Shuttles zerstört, den Delta Flyer nicht mitgerechnet. Oft wird dies als Kontinuitätsproblem gesehen, der Bau des Delta Flyers zeigte jedoch, dass die Crew mittels der Replikatoren wohl nahezu alles nachbauen kann. Die Stühle im Besprechungsraum sind keine Sonderanfertigung der Bühnenbauer. Sie können in den Farben und in der Form als Serienprodukt bei der Firma Hag erworben werden. [[Datei:Voyager feuert auf Borgkubus.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager feuert auf einen Borg-Kubus, Ausschnitt aus dem Trailer zu Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt]] Für die Pilotfolge und die ersten Staffeln von "Voyager" wurde für Außenaufnahmen des Schiffs noch ein Modell eingesetzt, bevor mit zunehmendem Alter der Serie mehr auf CGI-Technik gesetzt wurde. Der Name des Schiffes bedeutet Reisender. Die lange Reise nach Hause wird auch in der Serie immer wieder angesprochen. In der letzten Folge hält Fähnrich Harry Kim eine Ansprache mit diesem Thema im Besprechungsraum, bevor das Schiff zu seiner letzten Mission, die endgültige Heimkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten, aufbricht. Im Trailer zu wird die Voyager im Kampf mit den Borg gezeigt. Hierbei handelt es sich um wiederverwendetes Bildmaterial. Aeroshuttle [[Datei:Aero-Wing an der Unterseite der Voyager.jpg|thumb|Der Aero-Wing an der Außenhülle der Voyager]] Auch Raumschiffe der Intrepid-Klasse verfügen über eine Art Yacht des Captains. Dieser sogenannte Aero-Wing ist an der Unterseite der Untertassensektion angedockt und dank seinem extrem schnittigen und aerodynamischen Design wohl besonders für Atmosphärenflüge geeignet. Entkoppelt war dieses Aeroshuttle jedoch in keiner einzigen [[Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager|Folge von Raumschiff Voyager]] oder bei anderen Auftritten der Intrepid-Klasse zu sehen oder wurde auch nur erwähnt. Durch den untenstehenden Querschnitt, der tatsächlich in der Serie zu sehen war und die Grafik in Daniels Datenbank aus , die den Aero-Wing neben einem Raumschiff der Intrepid-Klasse zeigt, wird das Aeroshuttle allerdings kanonisch. Über die Abmessungen, Besatzung, Bewaffnung und Geschwindigkeit lässt sich aufgrund der Nichterwähnung in der Serie nichts sagen. Der Aero-Wing scheint jedoch etwas größer als der Delta Flyer zu sein. Datei:VoyagerQuerschnitt.jpg|Querschnitt der USS Voyager, an der Unterseite der Untertassensektion das Aeroshuttle Datei:Aero-Wing.jpg|Der Aero-Wing in Daniels' Datenbank aus der Zukunft Bei Foundation Imaging wurden, für den Fall dass die Produzenten den Aero-wing verwenden wollen würden, ein CGI-Modell und eine Entkopplungssequenz des Aero-Wings erstellt. Datei:Aero-Wing CGI-Modell.jpg|Das CGI-Modell Datei:Aero-Wing CGI-Modell Unteransicht.jpg|Die Unteransicht Datei:Aerowing CGI-Modell Vorne.jpg|Von Vorne » weiterlesen Fußnoten Externe Links ca:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) bg:USS Вояджър cs:USS Voyager en:USS Voyager es:USS Voyager fr:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) it:USS Voyager ja:USSヴォイジャー nl:USS Voyager pl:U.S.S. "Voyager" NCC-74656 pt:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) ro:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) ru:USS Вояджер sr:УСБ Војаџер sv:USS Voyager Voyager